


Fantasies

by Truthwritaslies



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthwritaslies/pseuds/Truthwritaslies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Kink Meme Prompt:<br/>"Franklyn has no self-esteem; he can’t even imagine himself fucking with the men he lusts after. Instead, he pictures them together having sex."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters herein, I am merely playing with them for my own personal enjoyment and I make no money off this story.

Franklyn knows he has a type. Even if it hadn't presented itself before, the attraction he had shown first with Tobias and now with Doctor Lecter would have made it clear to even the most obtuse.

" _Hannibal_ " Franklyn murmurs, an uneasy thrill running through him at this uninvited and brazenly illicit use of the oh so proper Doctor's first name.

Tobias and Hannibal share a certain feeling of quiet authority and a grace that Franklyn could not hope to match. They share a certain aesthetic: lean bodies, sculpted faces, nearly of a height with one another. Each epitomize the Protocol of their birthplace and perceived class. They would be good together.

They would be beautiful together.

Franklyn's hand is on his cock, teasing strokes, as he imagines them kissing and ripping the clothing from each other: discarding cloth like the shed skin of snakes. The hard muscles he's felt under tailored suits on display as they presses against each other, fingers digging into alternately colored gypsum flesh.

Hannibal is a biter, Franklyn decides on a whim, and Tobias likes to bruise his lovers: to mark them as his own with a vividly shaded imprint of his fingers.

Who dominates in this little fantasy changes depending on Franklyn's mood and desires but this time, it seems, Hannibal lays back in easy acceptance of Tobias' focused intensity. Hannibal is content to let Tobias hold him forcefully in place as Tobias works his way down Hannibal's body. Everytime Tobias moves his hands he leaves behind bright red marks that will darken to a brilliant purple within hours. Franklyn has to let go of himself and take in deep shuddering breaths when Tobias takes Hannibal's cock in his mouth.

He picks up the narrative again as Tobias slides into Hannibal in one smooth thrust. It would be elegant between the two of them, nothing so embarrassing or distasteful as his own ill-informed fumbling in that area of human interaction had been. Pushing the thought aside he moves his mental camera to take in every shot he could possibly want of the gorgeous tableaux.Hannibal bites Tobias he comes, leaving his own indelible mark. Tobias (and Franklyn) follow him moments later.

Franklyn lays panting on the sofa, enjoying his afterglow. That is, until he opens his eyes and catches sight of the clock on the coffee table. Then he hoists himself to his feet with a sigh and trudges to the bathroom. If he hurries he can shower and still be at Tobias' in time to pick him up for the opera thing.

Franklyn doesn't care for opera one way or the other but the chance to introduce two such men... He shivers under the warm spray. Maybe he isn't good enough to have either of them but it's certainly a possibility that they will be so grateful to him for introducing them that they might one day let him _watch_.


End file.
